


Re:Zaya

by garbage_cannot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gore, Groundhog Day, Like the movie, M/M, Murder, Violence, everyone is confused, shizu struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_cannot/pseuds/garbage_cannot
Summary: (and awful title i know)shizuo has a horrific dream, only to wake up and repeat the actions in real time.suddenly, he’s set back to waking up in bed, to repeat each day over and over until he can figure out what god is fucking with him...
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

_Yes, finally! He has the flea right where he wants him._

_Shizuo saw Izaya before Izaya noticed him, and now, Shizuo has a bloodied and beaten Izaya trembling before him._

_Izaya is out of knives; he’s out of luck, and Shizuo is going to destroy him._

_Shizuo doesn’t give him a chance to dodge, his fists flying faster than even Shizuo can keep track of._

_Blood is soaking his knuckles, and Izaya’s face is losing shape. At least one eye is swollen shut, and his nose shattered._

_Izaya’s legs give out, so Shizuo decides to use his legs, and kicks the flea in his gut again, and again, and again..._

_The cracking of a fragile rib cage, and Shizuo’s panting are the only sounds in the alleyway._

_Cracking turns so squishing, and Shizuo finally backs off, stepping away to view his masterpiece._

_Izaya’s collapses on the ground, soaked with his own blood. His jaw is a lumpy and crushed mess, and his nose is beyond broken; it’s almost been wiped off his face completely._

_And his chest... his chest and stomach are gaping wide, literally kicked open. Pieces of bone are littered through the blood and gore that is Izaya’s organs. The broken edges of his rib cage look grotesque and wrong. There is a clear view to his heart._

_It’s half crushed, and still._

_A rumble of laughter floats through the stagnant air, quickly growing to a loud guffaw of unhinged triumph. Shizuo sighs, and glances back down._

_His heart shudders, whatever victory he felt has vanished, replaced with pure horror._

_What have i done?_


	2. Day One

A heavy gasp cuts through the quiet morning. 

Shizuo’s drenched in sweat, his heart racing, in his bedroom, in his-

Apartment?

“Fu-ck,” his voice cracks from disuse, and anxiety. 

It was just a dream. 

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, and wills his heart to slow down. _Just a dream, my ass, what the hell was that?_

Shizuo has had plenty of disturbing dreams where he hurts someone he cares about. They bother him, but he knows it’s his own anxiety and stress. 

Never has he had a dream this violent and disturbing. 

He’s horrified at his dream-self, horrified and unnerved. Unnerved at the fact that he is very capable of such actions while awake. 

It’s not even the first Izaya dream he’s had. Usually, if he does have a flea-filled dream, he wakes up pissed off and ready to fight. 

Not today. Today, Shizuo is just unsettled, with a pit of fear and disgust in his stomach. 

He gets up, and heads for the shower, hoping the drumming of hot water will calm him down. 

“Yo, ShizUo! It been a long time, come have sushi?”

Shizuo gives Simon a halfhearted wave, but keeps going. He was in the shower too long, and now he’s late meeting Tom. 

He checks his watch and shit, he’s more late than he thought. He breaks into a light jog. 

People blur as he passes by, most clearing a path for him, as he turns the corner and-

“Oof!”

It’s that Raira girl Celty is friends with. Ah, what’s he name...Annie Sonaharo? Jeez he practically ran her over. 

“Shit, sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention,” Shizuo kneels down to help her up and make sure she’s okay. “Are you alright?”

Her cheeks flood pink, “Oh, um, no! Sorry, I mean it’s my fault! I’m alright!” She stutters out, before scurrying off. 

And _jeez_ , what the hell do they feel these girls, cause Shizuo does not remember any girls looking like that back in Raijin...

Whatever, He keeps walking, when his phone rings. 

Flipping it open, “Tom?”

“Yeah, man, where you at? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s been a long morning. I’ll be there soon.”

“Ah, I definitely feel that one, alright see you in a bit.”

Damn, now he’s disappointed Tom? Today fucking sucks. And that fucking dream is still itching at the back of his head. 

Passing Sunshine, he gives Celty a wave, though she doesn’t see it with Kuzuhara crowed her and Shooter. 

_Good luck, Celty_. 

He’s turning back, when a knife whizzes by, delicately slicing his cheek. 

Oh fuck no. 

Snarling, Shizuo narrows his eyes at a familiar smug face. 

“Yo, Shizu-chan.”

His fists clench tight enough to whiten the knuckles. “Fuck you.”

Izaya feigns innocence. “Aw, now what’s that about! Just saying hello to my favorite monster!” 

Another knife is launched with the word ‘monster’, burying itself into Shizuo’s shoulder. 

That’s it. 

Shizuo launches forward without stopping to grab a piece of city property, throwing Izaya off. 

He’s already upset by that dream, he doesn’t want to see the face haunting it. 

Izaya dodges the first few swings of his fists, until a lucky one clips his shoulder. Izaya stumbles back to recompose himself, but Shizuo doesn’t give him the chance. 

Grabbing Izaya by the throat, he thrusts the flea back against the side of a building. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WA-“

Everything freezes. 

A crack; Izaya’s skull against the brick building. 

Shizuo slammed him into the sharp corner of the building. He cracked Izaya’s skull wide open. 

He drops Izaya, and falls on his own ass in shock. There’s brain matter on the wall and on the ground, along with the gallon of blood coming from Izaya’s head. 

Eyes wide open, Izaya’s body twitches a few times, before stopping, and never moving again. 

Nausea rises in Shizuo, and he turns over to vomit, disgusted at what he’s seen, what he just did. 

He killed someone.

With watery eyes, he glances up, to see people staring, horrified. 

“Monster...”

With a shuddering gasp, Shizuo wakes up, in his apartment, in his bedroom...


End file.
